My creepypasta
by TheWhitneyChanzXD
Summary: Man, what is wrong with me? I guess I'm trying to prove a point about abortion. I just can't believe that the government allows this crap! Killing unborn children is never ok! Even if the doctor says it's ok, it's really not! You can always have the child and put him/her up for adoption! God, just why! I hope the next president ends this abortion madness! (Sorry, I'm a catholic)


**This idea for a Creepypasta just came into my head one day. I should've warned you all that I like weird stuff. **

A young woman named Nancy had just confirmed that she was indeed pregnant. The thought of being a mom excited her and she couldn't wait until her child, whom she named Sara, was born. But some of the people she went to high school with started to convince her she wasn't ready or she couldn't do it. And she started to believe them, because of the teen she once was. A clumsy, shy girl. Nancy began to grow terrified and didn't want to have her baby because she was afraid that she would fail her. So, she went to the doctor and asked for an abortion. She figured that Sara would be in a better place than this when it was over. After the abortion was finished, Nancy felt much better and felt she could go on in life. Nancy was dead wrong.

Five years later, Nancy was having a pretty good life. She was married to a wonderful man and adopted a 10-year-old girl. She also had a great job that paid well, so her life was good. Until one day.

Today was the anniversary of Sara's death and Nancy didn't even think about it until something strange happened. She heard a soft voice, sounding like it belonged to a little girl. It said: "Why Mommy? Why?" It began to repeat and repeat in her head until it became so loud and maddening that she passed out.

She opened her eyes and found that she was in a black room. Nancy could hear nothing but a steady heartbeat and was calmed by it. The room was warm and she felt as though she was floating. Until, she felt an intense burning pain throughout her body. The pain lasted a moment, but to her, it felt as though hours went by with this pain. Eventually, the pain disappeared and her body began to grow numb, as though it was gradually disappearing. Her eyelids began to grow heavy and she saw something strange. A little girl with jet-black hair in white dress held a syringe. Before she closed her eyes, she saw a red stain appear on her white dress.

That was Nancy's dreams every night for about a week. She tried everything to stop these nightmares from happening. She played calming piano music and even resorted to buying a night light, but nothing worked. Eventually, she cracked and decided to go to a psychiatrist. She told him about her nightmares and how they were haunting her and the little girl. The psychiatrist asked her if she had taken an abortion, she said yes. He then told her simply:"That little girl is the ghost of your unborn child." Nancy was shocked and left after that. She thought about the girl she adopted and about her husband.

She wanted to talk to Sara's ghost and make peace with her. So, she began to cry out Sara's name and sure enough, she appeared before her. Nancy cried and begged for forgiveness from her and hoped that this madness would end. Sara's transparent hand touched Nancy's shoulder and she looked at her with her glowing red eyes. She stabbed her arm with the syringe she carried and Nancy fainted. "No. I don't Mommy."

Nancy appeared in that same room as in her dreams, except this wasn't a dream. This time, the pain was more intense than ever and started to weaken her. She looked down at her body and saw it was disappearing. Sara appeared before her again with her syringe, but this time her dress was blood red. "You did this to me Mommy. And now it's your turn."

Sara still wanders the earth in search of more victims. But these victims were mothers who had aborted children. She kills these women so she can seek her revenge. So, women who are reading this story, are you willing to kill a child? If so, watch out.

Sara may come after you.


End file.
